


Happier

by kitkath (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Is this angsty enough?, Sad Luciel for u all uwu, no happy endings??, something i wrote a few months ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kitkath
Summary: Pent-up sadness and frustration, when released, won't do any good to your relationship.





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this a few months back then, when I was addicted to Ed Sheeran's Happier hihi. I hope the fandom isn't dead yet?
> 
> If there are errors, please tell me! Thank you!

Walking from the park, I just happened to pass by an ice cream parlor. I sighed as the memories came back, rushing to get in my head. But as my vision adjusted to the glare of the sun, I realized that you were there, too. Sitting with someone I didn’t recognize.

It’s been a month since we’ve broken up because of a stupid thing I said, and I swear you couldn’t have looked happier with him than you were with me. I continued watching the two of you, hoping I wouldn’t be seen from the place I walked to so I can hide. You were laughing, probably from something he said. Your smiles were bigger now.

_“Saeyoung! You work too much,” you said, hands carrying a plate of food that you cooked up for me. I haven’t slept in two or three days, I know, but I do wish you’d stop nagging me. “Take a break!”_

_“No, MC,” I told her, my eyes never leaving the screen. “You can stop bringing me food.”_

I sucked in a breath as the two of you stood up and left the parlor, the guy holding the door out for you. You giggled at this, and I realize I’ve never done that for you in a long, long time. My hand twitches, wanting to hold your hand. But another hand occupies yours, and it’s not mine.

I choke out a sob as I continue looking at your retreating figures, and I do my best to collect myself before I get back to my bunker. I moved out of the apartment we used to share some time ago, the pain too much to bear. And when I did get back to the bunker, I landed on my bed, and I immediately reached for my glasses.

_“Saeyoung, you never even pay attention to me anymore,” you murmured to me. I sighed as I covered my face with my hands. This has become too much for me to handle. “Please...just one day.”_

_“MC,” I started, the irritation already growing inside me. You were bothering me too much. Didn’t you realize the importance of the job Jumin gave me? I needed to finish this. “Stop nagging me. This is important.”_

_“So, your work is more important now?” yiur voice was shaking, and it was becoming more high-pitched, a sign you were about to cry. But I still ignored it. You were making me choose, and I hated these kinds of arguments. “I-is...a-am...I not a-a pri-priority now?”_

_“I never said that,” I replied coldly. I could hear your whimper, but I didn’t pay any attention to it. “Just...God, can you leave me alone?”_

_A small sob. “Am...I a burden to you now…?” you said, your voice small. The bad feeling in my gut was gathering now, like something big was about to happen. Still, I paid no heed to it. I’ll just make up to you after this. But guilt was already trying to eat at me, and it was succeeding slowly._

_“Yes! Okay?” I said, my voice increased in volume. It took me a full second and your tears to realize my words. “O-oh, God. I..I did-didn’t me-mean that…”_

_I tried to reach out to you until you recoiled from me, like I was something that would burn you. The action broke my heart, and I wished nothing but to hold you and apologize to you because oh my God what have I done?_

_“MC, w-wait…” I weakly called out before you ran to get your phone and purse and out the door, in front of my eyes. Full-blown crying has gone to this point, and I pray I can track your phone later. But for now, I’ll have to go over my life decisions._

“MC…” I told no one in particular. My voice was quivering, I can hear it. I tried to think that this was for the best, that you were better off with someone who deserved you. Your kindess was taken for granted, and I paid for it. You needed to be safe. “...I miss you.”

_I can’t track your phone._

_Which meant it was either dead or broken. The last place was north of our shared apartment, and the last text from you was a ‘We’re over. I’m sorry I was such a burden, Seven.’_

_I didn’t mean it. I wish I could tell you that. I wish I could turn back time so I can take the words back. I wish you were here with me, like always. I sent you messages, but they weren’t read. I tried to call you, but they all went to voicemail. At least you voice was there, as soothing as always. But you never picked up._

_“And you’ve already moved on…” I whispered. “He probably makes you happier. He’s probably there for you all the time. I’m sorry, MC. I love you.”_

_The next few days were hell. I was still trying to track you, but to no avail. You never went online on the R.F.A., too. But the chatrooms were still about us, about what happened to you. I guess you didn’t pick up anymore, too. They started asking me, and I finally confessed about it. They got angry, of course, but they were still concerned._

_Until my device alerted me of your new location. It was in Busan, and it struck me that that was your hometown, and where your parents stayed at. The location lasted until you sent a message to the R.F.A._

_‘Don’t’, the message read. And the location was clicked off, like you had turned you phone off again. The online members were immediately up, and I offered to go to you, since I knew your location. Jumin was against it, however._

_‘Her ‘don’t’ was probably directed at you, Luciel,’ his reply said. I stopped to think about it. Jumin was right, as much as I didn’t want to believe it. ‘Give her time.’_

_‘We’re already over,’ was my quick reply. ‘How much more do I have to wait?’_

_The silence of the chatroom was what was replied to me. I sighed and laid my phone on the bed. Closing my eyes, I thought of you and your tear-stricken face, and I immediately felt the guilt coming back._

_I guess we really are over._

The photo frames of us are faced down, because the memories are too much to handle, too much to bear. I didn’t deserve you, I knew, but why did I even have to hurt you? 

I frowned, and I closed my eyes. 

‘Your time will come, too, Luciel,’ Jaehee told him over the chat. ‘You’ll be happy, too. It must be hard to move on, but this will also pass.’

I told her nothing. No sign of gratitude or any kind of feelings. 

My eyes flutter open. “MC...you know I’ll forever wait for you, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this account, but I used to have an account here. Just deleted it ^^. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this! Leave a kudos if you liked it uwu.


End file.
